


7 Touches Of Sin

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Simon and Raphael go through the seven touches of sin.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	7 Touches Of Sin

**1\. Greed**

Simon felt the ivory fangs sink in, the cold finger tips trailing his chest. The slightly curled hair skimming his cheek, tickling the skin. Simon knew he didn’t need to breathe, but in this moment, it felt like he should.

Legs bound together, his own hands gliding down the older’s bare back. “Raph.” The word spilled out, winding with the wind. Raphael sighed into the younger’s neck, greedily taking his blood.

Simon felt pleasure run down his spine, the chills sending his brain into a dream like state. The older growled deeply into the fledgling’s neck. “Mine.” Was breathed into his neck as he slowly pulled away, licking at the healing wound.

Raphael peppered kissing along Simon’s neck, earning moans and gasp from the younger. “Raphael, kiss me please.” Raphael granted Simon his wish. The two moaned softly into the chaste kiss. “I love you mi amor.” Raphael muttered softly before burring his head into Simon’s neck.

”Love you too Raph.” Simon whispered back, feeling greedy for Raphael’s endless love for him.

 **2\. Lust**  
  
Being tossed wasn’t what Simon thought his night would start. He had woken up only a few minutes ago, and he was being roughly tossed back down into the bed.

Raphael straddled Simon’s hips, gripping the younger’s wrist pinning them above his head. “Well morning to you too.” Simon sarcastically muttered, being shut up by Raphael’s glare.

The clan leader growled at his lover. Simon got the message rather quickly. He suddenly felt weak under Raphael, turning his head and displaying his neck. Simon could feel how much Raphael wanted this.

The older pressed themselves flushed together, their cold skin somehow feeling hot. Raphael’s unneeded breath skimmed over the younger’s pulse point. “Raphael, please!” Begged Simon, badly wanting to be taken.

The older smirked showing his fangs. “I think you can do better than that.” Simon whined, allowing his puppy eyes to show. “Please Raphael, g-“ as always Simon chocked on the word. “Please master.”

Raphael hissed in pleasure, sinking his fangs into the younger’s neck. Their lust filled the air, making anyone within a mile radius to smell them. Their lust was so heavy, that they were suffocating in it.

They lusted after one another, and they wouldn’t end it for the world.

**3\. Gluttony**

Simon stared at the blood, the deep color that filled the cup. “You gonna keep staring at it?” The voice of his boyfriend filled his ears. He glances over and beams a smile. “I’m just watching it.” Simon muttered before sipping away at it.

”Mh. Come here.” Simon slowly made his way towards his lover. He climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “You’ve got papers to do. I can’t distract you.” Simon states, Raphael rolling his eyes.

”Mhm, but you’re feeling down. Do you not like the blood?” Simon shook his head at his words. “I’m used to yours. I like yours better.” The older smirked, loving the words leaving his lover’s mouth. “Hm, I like to hear that.”

Simon if could, would be blushing at this very moment. Raphael pulled Simon closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Simon pressed his head into Raphael’s neck. “You can drink.” Simon without hesitation, sinks his fangs into his lover’s neck.

As he drank, he felt Raphael’s fingers run through his hair. Raphael felt relaxed as the younger fed, feeling better and less stressed. “There you go.” Simon drank as much as he needed.

They sat there for a few minutes before Simon’s pulling away. He licks his lips, smiling at the older. “You feel better?” Simon nodded, cuddling into the older. “Get some sleep, I’m gonna work on some papers.” And Simon did as told.

Gluttony was something that Simon was when he craved Raphael’s blood. And he couldn’t trade it for the world.

**4\. Wrath**

Simon hissed at his lover, claws digging into his neck. “S-Simon listen to me!” Some rouge warlock had spelled Simon to get angry at the clan leader. Some grudge about clan leaders.

”Simon, please this isn’t you.” Simon didn’t listen, all he felt was wrath. All he wanted to do was tear Raphael to shreds. Raphael didn’t fight Simon back, he wouldn’t dare hurt him. Not if needed to.

”I hate you! You did this to me!” The daylighter yelled, angrily hissing. He bared his fangs, eyes wide, and claws digging even more into the older’s neck. Raphael didn’t care that blood was spilling.

Raphael cupped his lover’s cheek, smiling softly. “I never thought I’d go this way, but at least I’ll die in your arms.” Simon stilled for a moment, before growling again.

”You made me this monster!” Raphael felt tears falling down his face. “I love you, mi amor.” Raphael said it so sadly, and vulnerable, that Simon blinked before shuddering a breathe.

“R-Raphael?” Simon was horrified by what he was doing. He rushed his hand out of his lover’s neck, chocking on tears. “Oh, I-“ Simon few down into his knees, bloody hands gripping at his hair.

”Simon.” The younger slowly looked up, seeing the soft expression on his face. Simon moved back from Raphael when he stepped closer. “No, I, I hurt you.” Simon felt guilt twisting his stomach.

”Hey, I’m fine. It wasn’t your fault.” Raphael kneeled down in front of Simon, holding his arms out. Simon collapsed into his arms, crying into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” Simon clutched the older’s suit jacket, holding him close.

”I love you. I love you so much.” Simon cried, Raphael whispering it back into his ears. They stayed like that until Simon was done crying. “Can we go to bed?” Raphael nods, helping Simon up from the ground.

Wrath wasn’t new for them, but it was hurtful.

**5\. Sloth**

Raphael pulled his lover closer, not feeling like doing anything today. Simon cuddled into the older, loving how he felt in his arms. Although Simon was taller, he liked being the little spoon.

“Morning Raph.” Simon mummers into the older’s neck. “Morning baby. Wanna stay in today?” Simon nodded at the other’s question. Raphael hummed, happy with Simon’s agreement. He felt rather lazy that night, and just wanted to stay in bed with Simon.

”Wanna go back to sleep?” Simon nods once again. Cuddling more into Raphael. The two vampires soon fell back asleep, enjoying each other’s embrace.

Sloth was an easy way to say they were lazy sometimes. And would rather stay in bed cuddling and sleeping then doing any kind of work. These were days they loved the most.

**6\. Envy**

Simon whined softly in his head, envying on how everyone could just easily take human blood. Simon hated how they had to drink from another person, wether bag or not. He only envied it because he felt like the clan thought he was weird.

Vampires don’t only need human blood to survive. He was just more used to Raphael’s than anybody else’s. He sighed, staring at the clan who was enjoying themselves.

”You okay there baby?” Simon merely nods, smiling at he felt Raphael’s arms rolling down his own. “You can’t lie to me mi amor.” The younger only rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m just relaxing. As you should be doing and not stressing about the paper work.”

The clan leader shuts Simon up with a kiss to his lips. Simon relaxed even more into the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. “There we go. Now come. Lily and Stan want to play chess.” Simon chuckled following after his lover.

**7\. Pride**

Simon had taken pride in what he became. He was a daylighter after all. Something all the vampires wanted. He knows he shouldn’t take pride in something like this, but he did.

”You’re leaving again?” Raphael asked, not even bothering to open his eyes. “I’m just going to the roof to watch the sun. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Simon promised, kissing Raphael’s forehead.

”Okay, don’t stay too long. I wanna cuddle.” Simon laughed, ruffling the older’s hair. He has taken pride in being Raphael’s lover as well. He wouldn’t mind taking pride in being the clan leader’s lover as well as being a daylighter.


End file.
